The Lesson of Truth
by Shanzai
Summary: We are some of the last of our kind. Lunar Wolves has been dying out since the human discovered our existence, and see us as their profits. We have failed so many times, but these failures in particular is when we really learn... The Lesson of Truth.


_**Authors Note: Take note that I own the plot, characters, villains and settings. If you happen to have a story in which you want to use my characters, inform me first. If I give you permission, you may. But if you do so without my permission, it is known as theft and you will be reported. Thanks and I hope you enjoy my story.  
**_

* * *

_**The Lessons of Truth**_

Fatal, my kind is dying out, and there isn't enough time. There is lessons to be taught, and lessons to be learned. The Lesson of Truth is the true lesson that we have to learn, or never know, the true meaning of life.

Failure may seem worst than fate at some points, but it is with those failures that we learn the Lesson of Truth. Truth may not come in the best of ways… but the Truth itself… is greater than failure and succession…

_**  
Chapter One**_

_**  
**_I stood vulnerable within the night, feeling cold and weighted down. I didn't care, I felt exceptionally delighted with the peaceful night. I'm not much of a gleeful person, so to speak. I'd rather find peace and harmony and being smart to know the many lessons I still have to learn, unlike my younger, completely random brother, Ansol.

We as the last of our kind, Lunar Wolves, must be incredibly smart to avoid predators such as the dastardly humans. They use our fur for their own needs, to make a small profit. It is not worth it. But this just proves that the Lesson of Truth comes in every way. But we don't have a hint of what 'truth' can come from these humans.

A sudden voice called through the night. "Shanira!" the voice called. I turned around to find my brother, Ansol, running over to me. A jewel that is perched on his forehead emitted a gleam of light, once he stopped in front of me the light faded.

It is very common for Lunar Wolves to have a jewel on its forehead. Others may have lockets or gold placed on their head or chest.

I turned completely to my brother and glared at him. "What is it, Ansol??" I ask—slightly annoyed by his tune.

"Mother is waiting for you," Ansol replied "she has news to tell."

I gave an assuring nod and followed him home. My footsteps echoed in the night, making me very vulnerable and easily caught. I slowed down, trying to cover my footsteps with swish of my tail. Ansol didn't talk nor whisper, he was unusually quiet. Perhaps Mother has bad news?

Curiously, I ask silently, "Is there something wrong, brother??" Ansol did not reply. He did, however, shake his head. I gave a puzzled look and tried to not think about it.

About ten minutes later, Ansol and I reached our den. Mother stood with my identical sister Sayai and my older brother Shinan. Mother gave a weak but trusting smile as we sat together in front of her.

"Children," Mother began "it is this time of year, where all mothers should teach the Lesson of Truth."

I looked at her, confusedly. "Mother, don't we teach ourselves that lesson, with the help of the Book of Life??" I ask.

"Yes, but every mother gives partial information of the Lesson of Truth. It is this time of year when Month of Hunting begins for the humans, which means this is the time to discuss the most important lesson." Mother explained.

Ansol looked at me. "Moth of Hunting?? Already??" he spoke. I nod.

"It is that time of year once more…" I reply, sullenly. Mother raised her paw, an orb of light floated in the center of her paw.

"Children, not only the Month of Hunting has returned, but it is also when you children begin maturity." Mother said, placing the orb in front of her.

"It is time for you to move on; you need to be strong in numbers than to have me as you're guardian." Mother continued, stammering slightly in her solemn words.

Shinan hung his head down. "Mother… we are leaving you now??" he asked, trying not to stutter with sadness. Mother gave a small yet heavy sigh.

"I'm afraid, it is I who is leaving you." She replied. We frowned in depression, but I knew we had to grow up like the world moves on.

Mother took the orb and placed it in front of me. "Shanira, me and you're siblings, are considering you highly to be Dominant. You're smarts has even lead me to pleasures. I thank you, and hope you take the position." Mother told me.

I gave a nod and held the orb in my mouth. I looked at her, wondering what to do with the object.

"Shanira, hold it in you're paws. The power this holds with emanate in you." Mother instructed.

I let out my paw and let it stand on my paw. The orb released channeling energy into the jewel on my head. The power it showed made me feel stronger, more assured. Once my jewel completed absorbing the energy, the orb fell to the ground and vanished.

Mother smiled, I smiled back. "Use you're power wisely, Shanira." Mother assured. I nodded. Mother was beginning to disappear.

"Wait! Mother," Sayai cried, "what about the partial information??"

"What more is there to learn? You have discovered what truthfulness and power can do together. Now, you need to discover a way to show truthfulness to all. Find the Book of Life, and use it to show you the way." Mother said, before vanishing in sight.

We stood quietly, the jewel on Mother's head stood in front of Sayai. Everyone looked at me.

I placed my paw on my chest and felt the power channeling through my heart, the truthfulness that I had discovered.

"Alright," I spoke, "we have to go to the Saint for instructions. We shall leave at dawn. This will be the last time we stay here. Take the time to rest now; I shall awaken you if I can."

My siblings nodded and did as told; they curled up beside each other and began to sleep. I walked at the mouth of the den and looked at the moon as it gleamed a cold yet peaceful feeling.

I knew I couldn't dominate myself, but I should be concerned with the Saint right now. The Saint is a wise lunar wolf that lives at the peak of Gleam Peak.

"I shall do as told, Mother. I'll never forget what you've told me. I shall use my confidence, my siblings' alliance, and your love to help and comfort me. I thank you too, Mother." I said silently.

A single tears streamed down the side of my eye. Then, I smiled. "Thank you, Mom." I spoke. I walked over to my siblings and curled next to Sayai, who seemed to be more affected by Mother's disappearance.

"Sayai, don't cry, and know, Mother _is _with you. In you're heart and in you're soul." I whispered to her.

Sayai opened an eye and looked at me. "Thank you, Shanira." She thanked, sleepily.

"You're welcome, Sayai."


End file.
